Regret
by Ellenor-san
Summary: [yaoi, yuri] Her envy drove herself insane. Seeing them together boiled her blood. Two men, her love and her rival. The last things that Kai would ever hear again: a gunshot and the painful screams that escape his love. KaiTala MingMingMariam TalaMingMing
1. Prologue

**Regret**

**Summary: **Her envy drove herself insane. Seeing them together boiled her blood. Two men; her love and her rival. The last things that Kai would ever hear again: a gunshot and the painful screams that escape his love.

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Yuuri. Lemon. Language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade.

**Author's Note: **Everyone sure loves my Mariah death fic... Well this is the answer to the Ming Ming one. This is the Ming Ming story! It is going to be way better than the Mariah fic since this story is longer. I hope you enjoy it!!

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**Prologue**

The air in the room was thick. A sharp scent tumbled on all corners. Two beings lay on the matress, stripped of their clothes. Out of breath and full of bliss. Their moist bodies lay side by side, holding onto each other.

The elder shifted his position, moving onto the younger teen. A small moan escaped the younger one. He wanted more. His desire was slowly erupting.

A ribbon of soft kisses were placed on the Pheonix's chest. After each, a small gasp could be heard.

As they pleased each other with loving blows, a pair of daggers were watching the two from afar. Slowly her fists tighten and tears begin to create behind her eyes. Anger.

_Tala and Kai. Tala and Kai. Hmph Those two names stuck together just sickens me, poisons my blood. Why does that Wolf pick the Pheonix over me?! What does he have that I don't? Im a girl, he's supposed to love me, not that pathetic Blue-head. One day Tala, you will fall hardly for me. _

Her anger piped out of her. She punched the glass window, shattering it into millions. The rain and wind burst in, turning the girl's place into rubbish. Her anger could not be tied down.

The two lovers stopped.

"What was that?"

Kai shrugged. They got up, quickly putting small portions of clothing on. "I'll check over here, Tala, you check over there."

Both nodded and went to their separate ways. They searched all around the apartment, finding any shards of glass or what not.

She picked up a shard of the glass, ignoring all of the nuisance due to the rain and wind. She clutched it, forcing it into the palm of her hand. She couldn't stand it anymore, she had to do something.

"Tala, I can't find anything."

Kai nodded. They made their way back to the matress, cradling each other once there.

"Heh Kai, how come you're so---"

The Wolf was cut off. His eyes widened. "Yeah Tala..."

Tala could not reply, what he saw shocked him.

_Good bye Kai._

She pulled the trigger. "Kai!" Tala slid off the bed, holding Kai in his arms. The bullet flew through their window, breaking the glass. Tala covered himself and his lover.

"What the heck?!"

The Pheonix looked up at the broken window. His vision blurred. The wind and rain were pouring into his eyes.

She pulled the trigger again, aiming for the Pheonix. "Kai watch out!!"

The Blue-head rolled quickly to the side. He dodged it. "Who the hell is doing that!? I can't see!"

Tala looked up, squinting. "Sorry Kai, I cant tell."

Kai ran to his lover, running right into his arms. "Please, don't let me die."

Kai snuggled into Tala's shoulder. "Dont worry Kai, I wont."

Suddenly, another window broken. Another gunshot. The two panicked. Another female.

"Good bye Kai."

Both girls nodded, aiming for the little one. Slowly, they pulled the trigger in unison. Tala held onto his Pheonix.

"Kai..."

He jumped away. Missed the shots. "Kai! They missed us!" The Pheonix was about to reply.

He screamed. Tala's eyes widened, speachless. A tall male figure stood before them, holding a long, sharp dragon carved dagger. Its mouth was imbeded into the Pheonix's back. Gunshots again. They didn't miss. Both girls aimed for each side. Their mission obtained.

Tala didnt have time to move. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Kai... Kai... KAI!!!!"

The girls smirked, walking away. The third pupil smirked.

"The all mighty Pheonix has fallen..." He slowly disappered in the weather. The dagger was gone but the scars remain.

"Kai.. Im sorry... Why.. Why.. How??..." He couldn't speak. Tears streamed down his face. He held his lover in his arms, dead. He kept saying his name, shaking him. Wanting him to awake.

He could never live again.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**TBC.**

There's the prologue. I hope you like it. I didn't really enjoy writing the middle since those "girls" killed the cutest couple... -sigh- I had to do it though inorder to make this story... interesting. You'll find out who those girls are eventually. Review please. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

**Regret**

**Summary: **Her envy drove herself insane. Seeing them together boiled her blood. Two men; her love and her rival. The last things that Kai would ever hear again: a gunshot and the painful screams that escape his love.

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Yuuri. Lemon. Language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade.

**Pairings: **KaiTal, TalaMariam, MingMingMariam (possibly).

**Author's Note: **Here's the first chapter. THank you to all who reviewed! Whoot. Im glad you are liking this story )) Oh and before you read, Tala doesn't know that MingMing, Mariam or Ozuma killed Kai. Yeah, Tala is blind :P

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**Chapter One**

-- 3 Months Later --

He stood there still, watching his loved one slowly getting barried into the the Earth. There was a hole in his heart; one that can never be filled again. The wolf sauntered hopelessly to the black coffin wichi holds his Pheonix. What Tala saw inside destroyed him. There Kai was, lying there as if nothing happened. His eyes were closed and in his hands he held two roses: one red and the other white. Both were tied together with a pink ribbon. The roses represented them, happily _together_.

Tala sobbed, "Kai, wake up! It's me!" He kept shaking Kai, moving his shoulders. No respond. "Kai, its me! Wake up!" The Pheonix would not open his eyes. He will never again. Tala was well aware that he was gone; he just did not want to remind himself. Ian held him in his arms, soothing his leader.

The wolf cried on the little one's shoulder. "He can't go! He can't leave me here alone like this." Ian sighed. Tala always depended on Kai to make him happy. WIthout him, who knows what Tala will do to himself. The wolf kept crying and Ian kept sighing. He hated seeing his leader like this. As Tala continued crying, behind him a girl in a black dress began to walk towards him. MingMing.

A smirk was played upon her face. _Perfect. I have him crying for his pathetic lover boy. Soon he will be mine! _She quickly dropped the smirk before Tala or Ian could see. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tala, Im so sorry about Kai. I hope you feel better soon." She smiled. Fake. Tala let Ian go to face her. She reached over to wipe his fallen tears. "Thank you MingMing." Again she smiled.

"No problem. Anything for a _friend_."

Ian arched an eyebrow. He felt something -- it didn't feel right to him. Something was up. He tugged on Tala's shirt to inform him. Unfortianatly, Tala shooed him off. MingMing giggled at his actions. "Do you have any plans for Saturday or Sunday?" She asked curiously. Tala nodded.

"Me and the guys are going on a little boat trip. Kai gave me a yacht for my 15th birthday and the only time I went on it was on one of our anniversaries. I didn't ride it eversince." MingMing's eyes widened. "Oh really?"

Tala nodded again. MingMing gave him one last smile and headed back, "I hope you have fun. Good luck and be carefull out there in the water Tala!" He faintly smiled, thinking of Kai. The neon haired female walked away, leaving the ceremony. She walked back to her car, awaiting for her in the parking lot. She entered and demanded the driver to drive back to her home.

Back at the ceremony, Tala, Ian and the others watched as two men lowered the coffin into the ground. Tala, Bryan and Ian tried their best to hold in the tears. Tala let out a calm sigh. Bryan smiled and patted him on the back, "It'll be okay Tala. Even though he's gone, he's still watching over you from above." The wolf smiled.

"You always know what to say Bryan." He giggled. Bryan was right; even though Kai was gone from this world, he would always be watching from the skies above. This note filled Tala's heart. The pheonix was still here, no one just couldn't see him. The two men began to shovel small portions of dirt into the dug-up hole. Tala walked over to it. "You'll always be in my heart Kai." He searched his pocket. He found an old picture of himself and Kai from when they were only infants -- so happy they looked. All smiling and cheerfull. Tala placed a small kiss on it and threw it into the hole, along with his white rose that he held. A tear escaped his eye. It is going to be a hard task; letting his love go.

"Good luck Kai."

Was his lasts words before he turned around and left the cemetary grounds. The wolf turned around, and walked towards his friends. Bryan gave him a small kiss on the cheek and so did the tiny snake. Spencer just hugged him and wished him good luck. Together they walked back to Bryan's car.

"Let's get ready for the adventure of our lives, boys."

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**TBC.**

THere's chapter one ))


	3. Chapter 2

**Regret**

**Summary: **Her envy drove herself insane. Seeing them together boiled her blood. Two men; her love and her rival. The last things that Kai would ever hear again: a gunshot and the painful screams that escape his love.

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Yuuri. Lemon. Language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade.

**Pairings: **KaiTal, TalaMariam, TalaMingMing, MingMingMariam (possibly), TalBry (Light).

**Author's Note: **Chapther two! Thanks to all reviewers! .. If there were any... BTW, is that answering to reviewer's reviews in chapters banned still? Please answer once you review :) THank you!

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**Chapter Two**

The remainder of the Demolition Boys grabbed all of their belongings and headed out the door, with Tala taping all of their actions. He followed Bryan into the washroom, trying to get a "sneak peak". Unfortianatly the Falcon poked him away. Everyone knew Tala was a ticklish boy. "You guys ready? Ian is waiting for us on the boat!" Spencer called out. The 3 rushed out of their house, running for the free ocean. Tala jumped into the water, throwing his arms up in the air, brining splashes of water along with them. He was happy.

Bryan found this irritating. Whenever Tala was happy, he would go all hyper and joyful. Bryan hated happy-go-lucky. The Falcon picked up a piece of seaweed and stuffed it into Tala's left ear. They were all happy, even without Kai. Ian exited the boat and directed for them to get on. The three elder teens ran together in unison.

"Im driving the boat!! Call me, El Capitan!" Cheered Bryan.

Ian pinched him in the side, "I already called the steering wheel, and plus all of you were late!!" The falcon glared. The small one just stood there, arms folded. The elder decided to go into the bow of the boat. Ian prepared himself to drive. "Here we go!"

Soon enough, the boat was sailing off the coast of the Sea of Japan. Ian sailed farther out into the open. The breeze stroked Tala as the boat scattered into the sea. He missed the old times. His heart beated as they sailed farther. Slowly, he began to see faint visions of Kai floating on the water. An abundance of emotions flashed before the wolf. The past. The present. The future. He began to tremble, remembering the death of his loved one; remembering the last scene. It all happened so quick. Tala lowered his head onto the railing of the boat. Tears began forming in his glamorous sapphire eyes. Bryan heared the whimpering. He groaned and stood by Tala, holding him from behind, holding him in a warm embrace. Tala closed his eyes, replacing the Falcon with the Pheonix in an image in his head. The wolf smiled faintly.

"Kai..." Tala snuggled on the elder's arms. Bryan felt naucious in an instant.

_I am not Kai... gosh what is wrong with this man?! sigh I just hope he doesn't jump me or something._

Spencer laughed quietly, but not quiet enough. Bryan over heard and punched the big fellow in the arm, causing him to twitch. Spencer quickly placed a rough kiss on Bryan's lips and walked away to bug Ian. Bryan and Tala giggled. But the wolf stopped once he heard the Falcon. The elder did not pay attention to Tala's silence. The wolf smiled as he placed his lips on Bryan's neck. The Falcon was caught by surprise when he felt the touch. Bryan looked down at his leader in question. The wolf played another kiss on Bryan's cheek. Before the Falcon could ask his leader why he was doing this, he found his lips glued to Tala's. The elder quickly broke the bond.

"What are you doing?!"

Tala did not answer his question. He made another attempt to taste Bryan. But the Falcon stopped him from doing so. He did not want to be Kai's replacement, he wanted to be a big piece of his life, yet he has a life with Spencer. Bryan loved Tala, yet he belongs with Spencer. They both new that fact. Tala sighed.

"I'm sorry... You-"

Bryan cut him off, "I remind you of Kai?" Tala nodded, guilty. The Falcon let his grasp on the Wolf loose. The elder walked away, nearly angry. Quickly, he held onto Spencer from behind. The whale was caught by surprise. Slowly, he brang his falcon into his arms. Together they were walking around, swaying side by side around the surface of the boat. Tala was left there alone. He thought that he annoyed people, made them sick due to his love stories and feelings. He paused for a moment to think about his emotions yet again.

As they all did their own thing, Ian looked up at the sky, worried. A vast amount of dark clouds suddenly moved in. Loud sounds of thunder began to bang through out the skies. The thunder and the lightning caught the boy's attention. Quickly they all head inside.

Once they did, the winds began to blow violently, rocking the boat roughly, side to side. The Demolition Boy's locked the door, hoping that water wouldn't spill into the cabin. Spencer held Bryan in his arms. Ian lay on the bed, hiding under the sheets. Tala sat infront of the toilet in the washroom. Inside, he had a boom box. He inserted a CD. The first track was played at a high volume so that no one could hear him. Dir en Grey - The III D Empire. He placed two fingers in his mouth. Slowly, he slid them back until they touched the back of his throat. His eyes quickly watered. He shut them tight as the pain and depression crawled towards his core.

His head jolted into the bowl and waters that he once digested escaped his body. The wolf forced himself to vomit. The waters kept coming and the pain did not subside. The rest of the boys heard his pain outside. They, however, did not react at all. Behind the Falcon's eyes, drops of tears formed. Slowly, they ran down his face. Spencer shook his head and Ian just lay there, staring at all of his friends. He did not know what to do; they were all in some kind of pain.

As the boys sighed and cried, the boat suddenly jolted to one side. Everyone fell to the floor. But Tala, his head hit the bowl hard, leaving him unconcious. He did not care. He wanted to die. He felt as if no one cared for him anymore. No one. What he had before, is now just a memory in the wind. He lay there, his chest slowly rising and then lowering to the beats of his broken heart. He was too emotional.

"Kai, who ever those people were, I swear I will kill them! What they did to you... Arg, I will have my revenge..." The Wolf said with what energy he had left flowing through his body. The boat kept rocking side-to-side, each gust of wind increased in strength as it hit the land. Tala tried to get up but was brought back down to the floor as objects from higher cabinets came flying out from above him.

On the outside, the boys made an attempt to protect themselves. The music came crashing to a stop and things everywhere escaped their places. The three boys were pulled into a tight corner. All groaned as their hard skulls collided with each others. A small cracking noise cause Ian's ears to twitch. This made him panic. Eventually, large portions of water rushed into the insides of the cabin. Spencer, Ian and Bryan's hearts began to race.

"What do we do now?" Spencer questioned in a hurry. The others did not respond. Instead, they just kept banging on Tala's door, hoping that he would get out.

The rain turned into buckets. More water came in. It went to their knees but in Ian's case, his chest. Bryan grabbed onto the little fellow. "Don't worry Ian, I got you!" The water level rised as time passed by. The boat slowly sank beneath the ocean. Spencer, Ian and Bryan made their way to the broken windows, swimming out as their escape. They are well aware that Tala was still in the bathroom.

The Blonde and Bryan swam to the shore. They placed Ian on the land and all three of them gazed on the boat.

"What do we do about Tala?" Spencer asked. Ian shrugged. Bryan removed his clothing, leaving him in his boxers.

"Ill go get him."

He caught his friend's by surprise. They were shocked. "Ill go and save him. You guys go get some help if possible."

Ian and Spencer exchanged looks then nodded.

"Be carefull Bryan."

The Falcon nodded and entered the deep ocean blue. He was about to dive in until he saw a mysterious white figure on the other side of the shore. It had the same navy hair that Kai had, but only longer. This figure didn't show its face, the white robe covered him/her from head to toe.

_Who could that be?_

The person dived into the water, heading straight for the half sunken boat. Bryan stood there. He watched this person like a hawk.

This mysterious person entered the boat quickly by the window as it lowered. The salt water stung her eyes. She squinted them, hoping to get better vision. The girl saw a closed door to her right. She paddled to it. Once she reached it, she made an attempt in opening it. Locked. She looked around quickly, finding a sharp item to break the door down. An axe lay on the desk beside her. She grabbed it and threw it against the door. Mark one. She did it again and again until there was a hole big enough in the door.

She needed to finish her job quick, her lungs could not hold up much longer. The female swam in and saw the wolf on the ground. She grabbed him and swam out as fast as she could. The girl left the boat and headed for the surface.

_I can see the light... Its only a matter of time now. Please don't die on me Tala. Please._

Suddenly, Tala shook his arms out violently. The female found this frustrating. He grabbed onto her necklace by accident and pulled it off. Tala grasped it with his life.

When the two broke free of the water, the female placed him on the ground and did CPR. She pumped his heart, hoping that he would awake once again.

_Please... Please... Dont go._

In an instant, Tala was caughing out water. Bryan ran to him as fast as he could. When the girl spotted him coming towards them, she prepared to run off. She wanted to take the necklace from Tala's possesion but his grip was too strong.

"Dammit! Let go of my jewlery!" She cursed. The female tried pulling at the chain but he wouldn't let loose. The girl looked up. She noticed that Bryan was at a close distance so she finally ran off through the bushes. The pouring rain made it hard for Byran to see who the girl was.

"Ill get it back next time."

When Bryan reached his friend, he immediatly pulled him to his feet. The falcon also patted his back, getting rid of the excess liquids in the Wolf's lungs. Tala coughed more.

"Where am I? What happened?"

Bryan wrapped his arms around the younger teen. At first, Tala was shocked that Bryan would do this to him. But after, he just went along with it. The red-head wrapped his arms around the elder's neck.

"Thanks Bryan."

The Falcon suddenly had a weird feeling in his stomach.

_I wish I could say "your welcome". _

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**TBC.**

Chapter two, done :)


End file.
